Puckleberry's life in the form of an Ipod Drabble
by FreeMyMind
Summary: literally as the title says.


**Puckleberry iPod drabble attempt. 10 songs from my iPod, ten short drabble written in the time space of the sing. They shall be in chronological order**!

Safe and Sound, Taylor swift.

Rachel clung to her daddies when they dropped her off at the Puckerman household. The 5 year old didn't wanna meet the icky boy. Why couldn't she stay with her daddy while he went to work? She had promised to be good and quiet, but instead, she had to stay with a woman from her temple. Mama Puck, as she came to be known, had pulled her off and promised her that her house would always be a safe haven for Rachel.

Now, standing outside Mama Puck's house, really needing a mom, she remembers it and sighs as she goes in. Mama Puck is surprised to see a sobbing Rachel. She blubbers out that Finn asked her to do the impossible and marry him. Puck hears this from the living room and she sees him storm up to his room.

Mama Puck sits Rachel down at her kitchen table and says, "Does this boy make you feel 100% loved even when you are being 100% Rachel?" Rachel sighs and remembers how she turns into a different person when she dates Finn and sighs; "no." mama puck kisses her head and says, "I think you have your answer.

Hero/Heroine, boys likes girls

Finn did something unexpected when she told him no. He screamed at her in the middle of the hallway. Then as half the senior class watched, he raised his hand to slap her. A tan hand clamps onto his wrist and Puck flips him to the ground. He glances at Rachel and whispers, "Are you okay?" she nods and runs into the bathroom, eyes brimming with tears.

When Puck gets called to the principles office for dislocating Finn's shoulder, he is sure that he is going to get expelled. But just as Figgens is about to call his parole officer, Rachel rushes in and calls out loudly, "he was helping me! Do you want Daddy to sue the school for expelling his daughter's savior?

Arms Christina Perry

Noah and Rachel started dating for the 2nd time just before spring break. Finn refuses to talk to them or anyone who supports them, including Quinn, Santana, Brit, and Blaine. Only Kurt escapes the silent treatment due to them living together. He even leaves glee club. But Rachel doesn't mind.

She may have lost someone she thought she'd have forever, but then Noah pulls her to him just to hug, or to have her sit on his lap, and she's happy. There is a comfort in the boy who was her first kiss, though she used to say 5th grade doesn't count, that Finn never had. She smiles as he sees through her when she lies, and laughs when he tickles her. He knows all her good spots, and takes advantage of them a lot. She's finally truly happy.

Go, Boys likes girls

Graduation day is their last together. He is going to school in North Carolina on a scholarship, she is headed to NYU. Rachel has dreaded this day forever. And while she knows that it must happen, she wants to cherish the moment with him. However, Puck knows that the separation has come at the right time. If they are meant to be, they will be.

He asks her to meet him in the auditorium and she's scared for another proposal. But he sits her on his lap and whispers "GO. Take a chance and move on. Don't spend your whole life holding on to me. I will _never _ask you to hang back from your dreams. One day, I'll be able to say, she was mine, when you accept your Tony. And I'm fine with that. Now, go out there to New York and take it by storm. Show them who Rachel Barbra berry really is and kick ass. It's where you belong, and someday, I may join you. But till then, don't wait for me. Just be your amazing self. I love you" She blinks back tears and kisses his lips once more, "you'll always be my Noah."

Last Kiss, Taylor Swift

When they left for they're respective towns and new lives, Rachel hadn't expected it to hurt this much. It wasn't that they hadn't tried. UNC Asheville was the only school out of New York he had applied to. It was the only one that gave him a scholarship though. Rachel had never realized just how much it would hurt to not be with him. Once she realized he was what she wanted, she hadn't wanted to ever let her go again. And now, she was imagining him at that co-ed dorm, taking others into his arms like he had every right to.

Every night in Kurt and hers apartment, she would wear his jersey, large enough to be a dress on her, and sing sad songs. Kurt let her have her time like she let him have his after he and Blaine broke up. She would occasionally touch her lips and murmur, "they still tingle."

Last breath, Paradise fears (If you don't know these guys, youtube them! NOW!)

Rachel did move on though. She found a guy, nice enough, fairly cute. His name was Damion. But several times, when they would be together, she would zone out and call him Noah. Damion pretended not to notice, because he really liked him. They broke up after 3 months. His last words to her where, "I hope you find him again, because I obviously can't measure up to him!"

Noah had moved on as well, to a pretty Blond named Cassidy. She loved how much of a gentle man he was, and she thought he was one of the nicest guys she had ever met, until she found his wallet. She saw a picture of a little girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes, a picture of a girl about 13 who had to be his sister, and then, to her surprise, a picture of Noah kissing a girl in a silly animal sweater. And she saw the look in his eyes as he looked at her. She never got that look. Sometimes though, she caught him with it when they watched youtube videos of his high school glee club. She recognized this girl, the Broadway girl. She told him that "I hope you find yourself. And I hope you find her again," A week later.

We are young, Glee cast

It was New Year's Eve when they found each other again. Quite literally, Rachel was standing with Kurt and Quinn watching the ball drop. She notices San and Brit across the crowd by the stage. Then just as the countdown begins, a heavy hand lays on her shoulder. She smiles as she turns around. A sudden squeal escapes her lips as she sees Noah. She can't stop grinning and neither can he. He finally yells over the cries of, "30, 29, 28…" "I missed you!" she yells it back and then says "Why are you here?" and he yells back, "second semester, I start at CUNY! Nana Connie left me a substantial inheritance!" Rachel yells and hugs him. They hear, "6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" and suddenly, their lips are pressed against each others.

Here to Stay, Paradise Fears(again I say LOOK THEM UP)

Rachel and Noah enjoy one last day on Noah's couch before they have to go back to school. He looks at her and whispers, "You take me away every time I see you smile," And pulls her to his lips.

About noon, he murmurs, do you want to get some food?" and she shakes her head. "You're all I need"

When she dozes off and he isn't there when she wakes up, she yells for him. He comes out of the bathroom and sits next to her, "I'm right here babe," she nods and says, "I was scared this was just a dream." He kisses her lightly and whispers, "Don't worry, I'm here to stay."

A thousand Years, Christina Perri

When Rachel walks down the aisle, Noah can barely breathe. She is only minutes away from officially being his. He had doubts about proposing to her, because of Finn's thing. But now, He sees her beam and he knows that this is exactly what was meant to happen.

He sees Quinn take her bouquet, and nods at her Dads as they give her hands to him. After that, he is lost in her eyes, only barely being able to say "I do" at the right points. Everything is worth it, even the itchy Yamaka.

He kisses her with all he has when he is able to, cherishing the moment. When they pull away, he whispers, "You're mine now, Forever and always." She smirks and whispers back, "or until I get sick of you." He chuckles and she swears to him, "I will _never _get sick of you though."

Spellbinding, Paradise Fears

Rachel's voice was gone from screaming at him and threatening to castrate him. Noah's hand was numb do to her squeezing it super hard. But as they stare at their sleeping daughters, they know it was worth it. Caroline Deborah and Hazel Emily are perfect. They already have Noah's nose, Rachel's mouth. Hazel has a low lusty wail much like Noah's, and Caroline, is high and loud like Rachel's.

Rachel looks at Noah and Kisses him lightly. She mouths, "I love you." He smirks, and says, "I know you do, babe." The door opens and the girls Auntie Quinn and Uncle Artie come in with their godson, Neil Puckerman on arties lap. He smiles at his mommy and daddy and peeks at his sisters, and scrunches his nose, "They're all red and ugly." Noah laughs and lightly knocks the 5-year-old's shoulder. "Just you wait. They'll be lookers like their Mama." The Puckerman smirk covers Neil's face, "Just like I'll Be a Badass stud like you daddy?" this time, it's Noah who gets hit, and it's not lightly. He turns to his wife and kisses her forehead. "Sorry babe."

**Well, did you love it? Hate it? Make sure to let me know! And let me know what you think of that band. Fyi, you'll like them if you like bands like All Time Low.**


End file.
